guys, gals non-binary pals
by MiChAeL.B1802
Summary: Michael has many family problems but then again who doesn't but his main problem right now is he is about to tell his boyfriend he is transgender (Michael is transgender some of his family dosent approve so he ran away to a foster home that took him in his parents haven't found him...yet.) rated T but might go up in later chapters SHIPS: midam (slight destiel not so much samifer)


SUPERNATUAL , CHARACTERS (from spn ) Michael (spn) Adam (spn) dean.W (spn) Cas (spn) sam.W (spn) Gabriel (spn) Lucifer (spn) Naomi (spn) Inias (spn)

WARNINGS: angst, hurt/comfort, slight smut a lot of fluff ,gayness , talks about transgendered people hate against LGBTQ+ (I don't actually hate or shame on the lgbtq+ community or anyone apart of it only about a total of 3 characters in the story do but that's for the sake of the story if this will be an sort of negative trigger to people please read with caution the story doesn't get really really intense its just arguments really that all but if those feel to be any sort of trigger please read with caution.

SUMMARY: This is the story of a you person who inevitably had a LOT of family problem's but then again who doesn't Michael is transgender his boyfriend doesn't know this he's going to tell him. his birth mom and dad as well as one of his sisters doesn't approve/support or necessarily agree with him being trans also the fact that he identifies as a gay male (boy that likes other boys/men) kinda throws them off as well so in his time of depression and sadness he turns to one of his many siblings : Anna suddenly one day he lashes out and he and his mom get into a heated argument that end in Michael leaving home and going to the foster house and he finally finds peace there …for now, he soon realizes he has to tell Adam his secret…its now a month later Michael has Adam over at his foster house and is going to tell him his secret (he and Adam have been dating for 2 months now)

Michael had a lot of problems he hated most of his family hence why he was in a foster home (the best one ever he wouldn't change it for the world) and he had pretty amazing foster parents as well (yeah dean and Cas were pretty amazing) and not to mention he had the greatest boyfriend ever (Adam Milligan *dreamy sigh*)but that's not his problem, his problem is, is that he's transgender and is about to tell is boyfriend that he's got boobs and whatnot. He loved Adam to death ,he loved him so much that it actually friggin hurt and Adam loved him just as much so hope fully this goes over well…(keep reading)

"Hey babe " Michael says to Adam once they enter his room he kisses him on the lips once he closes the door "hey to you stranger …" Adams not one to 'beat around the bush' so he cuts right to it, he and Michael are now sitting on Michael's bed facing each other, knees touching " so listen you've been acting a little weird lately and I wanna know why ..we both agreed that we would be honest with each other no matter what-so please baby tell me what going on?" Adam ends his words with a almost pleading look in his eye Michael cant stand to see him like that so he caves "o-okay ill admit I have been acting weird its only because i- well …uh..jeez -uh um " Michael's stammering trying to tell Adam what wrong he feels Adams hand on his face , one hand cupping his jaw tilting his head upwards to look at him the other on his waist "clam down baby you can tell me anything I wont judge you or anything no matter what and i will never stop loving you either" at these words Michael mustered some courage and spilled his guts "I'm a girl " at this Adam looked amused as if he almost found the situation funny " okay" Michael couldn't believe it , it looked as if Adam was holding in laughter " you want me to prove it here" Michael got up went to his closet and pulled out a framed copy of his birth certificate walked back over to Adam and showed him ..

Name : Marianna E.S Novak

Sex: F

Birthdate: august 15 2000

Birth parents: Naomi S. Novak, Inias E. Novak

"wow …um uh o-oka-

"you don't have to say anything its fine "

"I was gonna say that I know you dummy hehe"

"*stammering* uh..wa- what do you mean "you know"

"Michael I mean I know that your transgender I know that you have girl body parts-"

"listen if you want to break up that's fine I know your probably disgusted and whatever and that's also fine I just wanted you to know this part of me and that I love you-"

"woah woah woah you thought I was gonna break up with you?"

"your not?"

"no"

"why"

"because I love you, you idiot and I don't care about what body parts you have it doesn't bother me I'm not disgusted but I am a little upset that you didn't tell me personally and I had to find out from Lucifer and Sam "

"oh….sorry hehe"

"there's no reason to be sorry baby"

"oh ok...so your not mad?" Michael asks hope curiosity and a thousand other indescribable emotions lacing his words

"no love of course im not mad and i still love you just the same" Michael let out a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding in

"ok that's good this went at lot better than i expected-" they both laughed at this "-i love you so much Adam always have and always will"

Michael said every good emotion clear in his tone "i love you to baby no matter what type of body you have your perfect to me and don't let anyone tell you different" at that Michael and Adam embraced it was sweet and during that moment Michael thought every thing would be okay...at least until his parents found him...


End file.
